Hunter Turned Prey
by RockPaperScissorsLemonSmut
Summary: haha my first Dark story as well as my first one shot go me i've decided long stories aren't ok with me right now so this is A/H about a guy getting what he deserves E/B


My first one shot… embrace it!

"There will be hunters and hunted, winners and losers. What counts in global competition is the right strategy and success."

Heinrich Von Pierer quotes

The one and only chapter!

Things are never as they seem they say, and that's true, I would know more than most, what will harm us…. They have decided that the Internet is where it all happens, and perhaps it's true now…. Perhaps I can be called a lover of the classics, I read Shakespeare and Poe so it's possible my killing habits reflect that, I personally love dragging it out, putting on a show, letting the last moments of a woman's life be the happiest who knows my mind, I certainly don't. Glamor her, let her believe me to be her prince charming and let her go peacefully.

I walk into the club seeking my prey, with my bronze hair and jewel like green eyes I know for a fact I can get 90 percent of these girls on her knees in a second. I'm looking for the 5 percent that are unattached and don't have lives, no one to miss them. The hunt is the best part in my mind I love to watch them fight for their control as their eye fill with lust for me, but I do have morals and I could never let someone abandon their lives. That's how I came to be, abandoned by the one I loved most.

I notice a girl, a woman, sitting in the dark watching a group of her friend's dance a few feet away, she reminds me of someone, something that I can't place. Have I seen her before? I take in her blond hair and violet blue eyes and shake my head. No I haven't, must be a trick of the light of something. She snapped her head up to look at me as though she felt my gaze and rolled her eyes looking away. I made my way over to her and sit down.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Marie." She looks at me, stares straight through me. At least that's how it seems. "And yours?"

"Edward," I don't lie to her there's no need; she won't be able to speech when I'm through with her.

"Well Edward, leave, I'm not interested." She looks around again.

"Maybe I can make you interested," I lean in closer to her.

"And maybe you're wasting your time." She leans into her chair and away from me as though I smelled. I checked, pretending to look over at the bar as I smell my shoulder. No just the red axe and Irish Spring soap. She chuckles. "You're not very subtle Edward, you don't smell bad in fact you smell very very good." She licks her lips.

"And you can smell me?" I feel a pull to her. I fidget and turn on the charms more. I've never felt anything hunting, i mean after the first few guilty regrets before the 5th one. It got better, it got easier like a sport my patients grew, my skills doubled and the pain that followed after a game turned good. She nod and leans into me now inhaling visibly.

"Mmhmm like sunshine and honey suckle, it's comforting I suppose to most people, and I guess _exciting_ for others." She closes her eyes and turn to the dance floor.

I stand up next to her and whisper in her ear. "Come dance with me," I rub my nose in her hair, inhaling her scent now. She caresses my hand as she walks to the dance floor and I move to hold her hand but its already too late. I follow her like a lost puppy.

She puts her arms around my neck and suddenly I'm a magnet moving my legs side by side on of hers an gripping her waist and we grind in synchronization as though we were qued to do so.

She was graceful when she moved. She stared straight in my eyes as we danced leaning in closer and closer. Suddenly she was right there and i stole a kiss, she didn't seem to mind when she dug her fingers in my hair pulling my closer.

She turned and I thought she was walking away; which lead me to panicking for some reason I couldn't fathom, I just meet her why should it matter? She was just prey. Then, her arms were around my neck and her head was on my shoulder. I moved her hair and kissed her neck as we continued are dance, or at lest tried to, she ground into me as was her intention and I gripped her hips as I fought not to roll my eyes back.

I could hear her quite pleas as she started to lose her balance in her need. I drag her towards the door she follows willingly. We hit the wall of cold air and it shocks me back to my original purpose.. to kill this Marie. I close my eyes as I plan how to do it. A knife is smooth like her skin, I brought my good knife, the one _she_ gave me. I take it and slip it in my sleeve. A very special knife for a very speical girl.

I push her against the wall and kiss her throat. But something different, changed. I step back to see Marie's blond hair turn brown as does her eyes. Bella, my love, my betrayer, she's_ her_, so close. She kicks me back into the wall as I think, its effortless for her. Her eyes turn gold and I realize I'm in trouble as I also notice I can't stand, my leg smacked against the wall with enough force to break it.

"What do you want from me? What more can you take? You want it have it!" I growl as her.

"Oh cry a river, not for me but for your victims!" She snapped at me growling herself, and I have to admit it was way more impressive then my own. "Speak Edward I'm waiting for your excuse to justify this!"

"It was nesscary!" i yelled.

"For who? Wasn't them! None of these girls ever wanted to die, they had dreams, they had lives to live and wishes to fulfill and you took it away!"

"Like you did to me?"

"I saved you!" She shouted.

"From what?" I returned the tone.

"Hell!"

"I'm already in it because of you!" I shouted.

"You wish!" She looked at me disbelieving.

"Prove to me what hell 'really' is then," I challenged her.

"Fine!" She walks over to me and bites me.

"What the fuck bitch?" I scream. I start to burn. "Are you trying to burn me!" I look for a flame but there is none.

"No this my love, is hell welcome it with open arms." She smirks picking me up and running with me. "It lasts for 72 hours so suck it up!"

Well... shit


End file.
